A seat module is known, which includes at least one vehicle seat having a seat base through which the seat can be fixed on the floor of a vehicle body, and a transverse guide on which the seat can be displaced horizontally transversely to the longitudinal direction of the seat (i.e. in the y-direction of a motor vehicle). The seat is thereby lockable in at least one position of use relative to the transverse guide. The seat base can furthermore have in particular a longitudinal guide (rail guide) by means of which the seat can be moved in the longitudinal direction (corresponding to the longitudinal or drive direction of the vehicle in the installed state of the seat).
This seat module is particularly suitable for use as a rear seat of a motor vehicle. It enables one or more seats of the rear seat bench to be displaced on the transverse guide into different positions and then locked therein so that the storage space of the vehicle can be varied accordingly. This particularly applies if the rear bench seat of the motor vehicle includes several individual vehicle seats (more particularly, two or three vehicle seats) which can be removed individually from the vehicle. The remaining seat or remaining seats of the rear seat bench can then each be moved into different positions of use so that the loading space can be configured differently whilst passengers can still be transported in the back seats at the same time.
A seat module of this type is known from EP 0 970 844 A1. With the known vehicle seat the transverse mobility is achieved in that the seat has at its front end on each side a double-ended holding fork which engages hinge-like round a bolt section which is mounted locally fixed on the vehicle floor and serves as the transverse guide. Each of the two holding forks has a locking part which is formed like a rotary catch and in the locked state closes the forked opening formed between the forked ends so that the corresponding bolt section is completely enclosed by the forked ends and the locking part along its circumference. When the locking part is unlocked the forked opening is released so that the seat can be removed from the transverse guide and then from the vehicle.
This seat module has the drawback that a complicated lock structure is required in order to enable the seat to be removed from the vehicle.